


All We Got Now is Yuma, Arizona

by margarks



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "Reverse Fandom", in which another fandom was supposed to be mentioned in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Got Now is Yuma, Arizona

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S6 Ep 17 - South by Southwest  
> Written for the [ncis_lfws](ncis_lfws.livejournal.com) comm.

After a few hours in the saddle, Tony's ass was numb. He had to admit, though, that Yuma was some pretty country, especially as the sun set over the desert mountains. He urged his horse forward, or tried to, at least. Somehow he managed to come astride Gibbs' horse.

Gibbs gave Tony a once over that left him feeling like the greenhorn the Sheriff had called him when they'd first started out.

“Been watching you for a while, there, boss. You're pretty good on that horse,” Tony said, nodding his head at Gibbs' mount.

“Yeah.” As usual, Gibbs didn't elaborate.

“Looks like it's starting to get dark, think we'll have to have a camp out?” Tony asked, trying to keep his balance as his horse shied around some kind of prickly bush.

“Not if I can help it,” Gibbs said, the corner of his mouth kicking up just slightly at Tony's antics.

“Yeah,” Tony said, coming back around to ride beside Gibbs again. “A little too Brokeback, huh?”

“Doubt there's any good fishing around here,” Gibbs said, making Tony choke on a laugh.

“Boss,” he said, grinning. “Didn't peg you for a Heath Ledger fan.”

“Who?” Gibbs said.

This time Tony laughed out loud.

 

THE END.


End file.
